Hinozall
is a Boss Yo-kai that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi. Hi no Shin has an awakened form named which appears as a Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, He is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Biology Hi no Shin is based on Level-5 CEO , which the two of them shares the same similarities in appearance. He has red messy hair, with purple at the loose ends. He wears a crown on his head and has a pink skin color, but a green color that starts from top of his head until his nose. He wears a black jacket with a gray shirt beneath. He is seen with his desk containing a computer, coffee mug, an Nintendo 3DS console, a cellphone and a paper. He has six arms in total and wears his wristwatch on the right side of one of his arms. Beneath his desk, there are four skulls seen as well a spirit in the middle. Around there, four blue flames are seen. The awakened form of Hi no Shin gives him a different appearance, which he has this time an azure colored hairstyle with purple ends. The same pink skin color, but the green color from his eyes to his nose is colored red. He wears a gold colored jacket with a gold colored tie and a black shirt beneath. He has two screens on his desk, using both arms on his keyboard, while his other arms are holding two colored Nintendo 3DS consoles, which one is black and the other blue. In one hand he holds his cellphone, and in another, he holds his pen. His desk has a blue top, and beneath the color is black having a golden orb in the middle. Below his desk are as well several skulls and purple flames that rises next to his face. He has a golden ring on his back surrounded with golden flames. Hi no Shin is talkative and proud of his work, but he is a bit of a workaholic. He likes to create his own spaces and has a lot of potential control over the world in game. His character sometimes breaks the "fourth wall" with his powers. He also possesses a Yo-kai Watch, which he uses to summon various Yo-kai. He can teleport short distances, call for beams of lasers to shoot from the sky and call in his employees to protect him. Later in the games he can also create a very strong shield to protect himself, as well as heal himself with a "3 hour nap". Trivia Origin His name comes from Level-5 founder and CEO, Akihiro Hino. Hino's last name is used for Hi no Shin's name. Hi no Shin's name means "God of the Day" or "God of the Sun". In other languages * Korean: 히노신 Hinosin, ''각성 히노신 ''Gagseong Hinosan Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai